Lifeline
by jenna's last jam
Summary: Set during election Day part 2, but NOT the same as the real show.
1. Unwanted Discoveries

Title: Lifeline

Summary: Election Day Part 2, but with a different twist at the end.

Rating : K

Disclaimer: I don't own Annabeth Schott, Leo McGarry,Josh Lymanor Donna Moss

Chapter 1: Unwanted discoveries

She looked at his watch. The one that she had taken from him so many months ago. He gave it to her as a gift. The night he told her, that he loved her. _Ugh He's been asleep this whole time, better get him. _

Annabeth made her way down the hallway. Checking her watch every 30 seconds or so. She couldn't stop looking at it. She wish that she could tell someone, but Leo made her promise that they would bring this out**_ after_** the election was over. Annabeth turned the corner toward his room. Not knowing that this would change her life forever.

"I.D. please?" The secret service guard joked. Annabeth hated when they did this. They loved to tease her.

"Oh come on." She flashed her I.D. just to shut them up. She turned the knob and opened the large wood door.

"Leo." _Where was he? _"Leo?" Annabeth turned into the bathroom where she saw Leo lying motionless on the ground. _Oh my God. _"Leo! "Annabeth screamed for help and then she flung herself around Leo. He wasn't breathing.

"Please don't leave me Leo. Please!" She pleaded with his motionless body. At that moment a slew of secret service guards rushed into the rooms. One pulled at Annabeth to get her off him.

" We can't help him if you don't let go." With that Annabeth pulled back. She watched as they used CPR to try and revive him. Annabeth sat there motionless with burning tears rolling down her flawless cheeks. The same cheeks that Leo had kissed only a few hours earlier. She wished that she had treasured those days that they had. The S.S. had lifted Leo onto a stretcher, that the EMT's had brought. Annabeth hadn't noticed them.

"Madam we would ask if you could ride in the ambulance with your husband."

"Oh he's not" _Oh forget it. They'd find out soon enough. _Right now she just had to be with Leo. The one she really did love. She followed them down the long hallway to get out of the hotel, and to get Leo help. Annabeth passed Donna, and all she saw was the look of shock on her face. Annabeth was still clutching Leo's hand. She never wanted to let go.


	2. Time Stands Still

Chapter 2

The ride to the hospital was the longest ride of her life. She kept looking at the meters to see if he was slipping away. His heart was slowly beating. _It was his lifeline. _She thought.

"Will h-he be alright?" Annabeth said between sobs. She had calmed down a bit, but she knew the worse was yet to come.

"I don't know ma'am."

They pulled into the hospital and immediately flung open the doors of the ambulance. They rushed Leo into the hospital, followed by Annabeth. The EMT's took him into the ER, leaving Annabeth behind. She was left outside the building with the glowing sign illuminating her tears. She tried to wake herself up from this nightmare she was having. She felt she had been sucked into a vortex of whirling leaves and dust. The ambulance sirens and cars whizzing past formed a chorus in her head. Her emotions were pouring out of her as she walked toward the large silver doors. She wanted to be there with Leo, but she didn't want to get in the way. She looked at his watch _2:15. _It seemed as if time stopped for a brief moment, as if she was living another life, watching over hers. She hurried over to the reception desk to find out where they had taken him.

"Excuse me, where is Leo McG.."

"Right there ma'am." The woman behind the desk pointed her long arm toward a room to Annabeth's left.

"Thank you." Annabeth moved quickly. Her long overcoat moved like a second person following behind her. As Annabeth approached the door, a tall man came out. She couldn't think of anything to say but, "Is he.."

"He wants to see you."

"He does?"

"Yes he does" Annabeth walked through the door, afraid of what she might see. Leo was lying in the hospital bed with tubs coming out of everywhere. Annabeth was scared. She didn't want to see him like this. He didn't look awake. Annabeth gently bent down next to Leo, taking his hand.

"L-Leo?" She had a slight quiver in her throat. She hoped that Leo wouldn't notice.

"Hey kid."

I know short again, but more will be coming so STAY TUNED!


	3. To lie in your arms forever

Chapter 3: To lie in your arms forever

" Leo? Leo!" Annabeth broke into tears. He was okay. She stood up and sat down next to him on the cot. He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She loved the feeling of his hands. Rough, yet calming and warm at the same time.

"You really scared me. This is all my fault. I pushed you too hard."

"No. If this is anyone's fault." he put his hand down "It's mine." Annabeth left it at that. She was just glad that he was okay. She laid next to him. She held his hand for what seemed like eternity. She had grown accustomed to the sound of his breathing. But today it sounded different. Choppier, like pain was drawn in with every breath. She wished that she could take away his pain. He didn't deserve to go through this.

"Leo?"

"Yeah" He said softly

"What's going to happen to us? I mean after the election. What happens if you loose. Is that it for us?" This question had been looming in Annabeth's mind for a while. She wasn't sure what he would answer. They laid there motionless for a few moments. Annabeth silently prayed thanking God that Leo was okay. Leo was also thanking God, for Annabeth. The woman that had kept him from going crazy these past months. He knew that he didn't want to let her go. Leo turned to Annabeth who was gazing into space.

"Annabeth?" Annabeth turned to him. She had a sort of half smile on her face. Ready for whatever he said.

"Yeah Leo?" She flipped on her side with just her palm holding up her chin.

" I want to thank you." Annabeth was confused. Not what she thought she was going to come out of his mouth. "For helping me through all of this. For keeping me grounded, and to give me someone to care about, someone who became like part of me. And I thank you for that. I don't think that our relationship will be going away." Annabeth smiled. She sat up on the cold hospital bed.

"I love you Leo." Annabeth said quietly, just incase someone were to walk in. She kissed his head and stroked his thinning hair.

"Go get something to drink. You must be thirsty." Annabeth hesitated. "I'll be fine" Leo continued. Annabeth turned to the door. She looked back at Leo, lying there. He looked so peaceful.

"Anna?" _Beth._ Annabeth finished the name in her head. She hated that nickname. "If you see Josh. Send him in here. I need his opinion on something."

"Okay." Annabeth stole one more glance at Leo. She turned on her heel, opened the door and walked out into the hallway.


	4. Change

Chapter 4: Change

Annabeth made her way down the white corridors. She only heard a few noises. The soda machines, computer keyboard typing and her own heart beat. She needed to find Josh. She assumed that he would have come. The look on Donna's face when she saw Leo could tighten your heart. She passed a few people and found a soda machine. _Sprite, Diet Pepsi, Orange soda or Root beer_. Annabeth didn't think that her body really wanted caffeine now. She walked up to the reception desk, and her head barely made it over the counter.

"Do you have any water? I'll pay, I just don't think.."

"Here you go sweetheart." An older woman handed Annabeth a water bottle over the counter. "Don't worry, hun, it's on the house." The woman gave Annabeth a comforting look.

"It will be alright." It seemed like the woman knew what had just happened, and just how Annabeth felt.

"Thank you...Did you hear on the news about the election?"

"You into politics baby?" She tisked. "That's not a place for a pretty little girl like you."

"I don't think I'll ever get back to normal. If there is really such thing as normal." Annabeth turned away. The woman at the desk lightly touched Annabeth's arm, like Leo had done the first day they met. This comforted Annabeth.

"And promise me hun" The woman said as Annabeth started to leave. "Next time an election comes around, you better be home sittin' with you husband." She pointed to Leo's room. "Watching the whole thing." Annabeth was about to say something, but she just let it go.

"Thanks for the advice." She took a sip of the water. "And for the water."

"Anytime." The woman went back to her work behind the desk, and Annabeth continued walking. _Where would I be in four years? _She thought to herself. _Would I still be involved in this mess, or would I be free? _She rounded a corner and ran into Josh.

"Josh!" She flung her arms around him. Just at that moment she burst into tears. Donna joined in on the hug. _He died didn't he. _Donna thought. They released the hug and Annabeth had started checking herself in her compact.

"Where is he." Josh asked.

"Room 215"

"And?" Donna asked

"He's fine" Donna and Josh both gave a sigh of relief. "He wants to see you Josh." Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "Now." Josh walked quickly down the hallway towards the room.

"Is he.."

"He's fine. He told me that he needed to ask Josh something. I figured it meant alone." Donna put her arm around Annabeth and led them to a row of empty chairs. She wiped off a few crumbs and tossed the two day old _New York Times_ onto the coffee table. They put their feet up for the first time in a while. Donna and Annabeth never really talked much. They didn't see each other a lot. It was quiet for a few moments. Donna thought she might want to start the conversation.

"Annabeth, I have something to ask you." She had been dying to ask this for a while now. Ever since that thing on the airplane. "A-are you and Leo...uh...seeing each other?" Annabeth itched her temple. It was her way of stalling for a second.

"If you mean on a regular basis because of work...yes. If you mean as in a relationship." Annabeth turned her head a bit. "Yes" Donna sat back in her chair. _I k new it! All those late night phone calls...why didn't I figure it out sooner. _

"Yeah Donna, what's with you and Josh?" Annabeth knew that something was going on between them. Actually, the whole campaign staff knew that something was going on between them. "Just you know, wondering."

"Well. It's nothing."

"Sure." Annabeth sat back in her chair. _That was one of the biggest lies I've ver heard. _She thought to herself.

" Donna? What are you going to do if we..you know..loose?"

"I don't know. I've been looking at my options, but nothing has really struck me yet."

"Do you think I should get out of politics? You know lead a normal life?"

"Can you do that? It would be such a change."

"I don't know."

There you go! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. There was love all around

1Chapter 5: There was love, all around

Josh rounded the corner without noticing Donna and Annabeth. He walked over to the reception desk. Donna and Annabeth followed him with their eyes, without saying anything.

"Excuse me ma'am. Have you seen two women come in here? They both have blonde hair. One is kinda small."

"Josh?" Donna said. She didn't want him to say something bad about her, I mean they didn't really talk about Annabeth's height anymore. Only C.J., was allowed to do that.

"Oh hi." Josh made his way over to the area where the two women were sitting.

"How is he?" Donna laid her hand lightly on Josh's arm.

"He's fine. The President is on his way." Annabeth stood up and straightened her skirt.

"I'm gunna go talk to him." Donna looked at Annabeth.

"You can stay here."

"No really I want to see him." As she began to leave Annabeth whispered in Donna's ear. "Sure there's nothing going on?" With that she was gone.

"What was that?" Josh turned away to see if Annabeth had anything else to say, but she had disappeared.

"Nothing, she said nothing."

"Oh okay." Donna could tell that Josh had relaxed himself. _Even Annabeth had calmed down a bit. _She thought to herself. "Is she okay? Annabeth?"

"Yeah she's better. Josh? Could you pick up the whole thing with Annabeth and Leo?"

Josh turned to her.

"What _kind_ of thing?" _Wait! He didn't know? Was he that into his work to not notice that? _"Oh uh nothing. Nevermind."

"You mean the fact that they are always together? I mean she does work for him. The fact that are always disappearing together? That one I can't explain."

" 'Cause I was just talking to her and..well...nevermind it's nothing. By the way, what did Leo have to ask you?"

"He just wanted to know about the election. You know the polls."

"Oh. Are you worried?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Leo" Annabeth threw her jacket on the metal chair next to her. "Talk to Josh?"

"Yes I did." She sat next to him, on the edge of the bed.

"He tell you that the President is on his way?"

"Yes he did"

"Oh" _What were they talking about then? _She folded her hands across her chest. _Body language is key. _She thought.

"I know that look. What is going on Ms. Schott" They both laughed. Laughing felt good to both of them. This past month had been so stressful, and now with Leo's heart attack...it wasn't really all happy go lucky. Annabeth tried to make light of the situation.

"Well at least now you can get some good rest. And you'll be waited on..I know you love that" Leo gave a slight chuckle, then closed his eyes. " What are you thinking about."

"Just. The election. What happens if we win, if we don't win. If I'm going to have to give a speech. What I'll say."

"Don't worry about that now. Just relax. It's the best thing you can do right now."

"The best thing I can do right now is to be back at headquarters." Leo looked at Annabeth. She had a look on her face that he had never seen on her before. She looked like she was scared. Scared that any bit of work, would kill him. Leo reached his hand up to her cheek, and wiped away a tear that had just started to fall.

"I just." she stopped herself. " Back at the hotel. When I found you. I never had felt that way. I thought if you died, part of me would die too. That's how much you mean to me Leo. It's not just business anymore. I love you I really do!" She really started crying now. "Please Leo..I-I hope you understand. I'm going to go see if Josh knows if the President will be here soon." She stood up and grabbed a Kleenex from beside Leo's bed. Leo grabbed her hand.

"Annabeth, I need to ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Annabeth, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You're smart, funny and beautiful." Annabeth blushed. No one ever called her beautiful, just cute. He went on. "You keep me in check, when I need it the most. "So," He took her hand. "I want you to marry me."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth wanted to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"Will you marry me Annabeth?

0o0o0o0o0o Cliff hanger! Will she say yes? Look for chapter 6!


	6. As long as you're mine

1Disclaimer: In addition to the other characters mentioned (that I don't own) I don't own C.J. Cregg, Jed Bartlett or Abbey Bartlett

Chapter 6 : As long as you're mine

"Hello Mr. President." Donna and Josh stood up as the President, Abbey, C.J. and some Secret Service men walked in. C.J. went to Donna and gave her a hug.

"Is he okay?" She whispered in Donna's ear.

"He's fine."

"What room..is he in?" President Bartlett's voice sounded firm and commanding, even though he was hurting inside.

"215"

"Is he alone?" Abbey asked.

"Annabeth is in there with him" Donna reassured.

"Okay." The President started walking through the hall when Josh tried to stop him.

"Um sir...I don't think right this second would be..." But he was too late. The group had disappeared behind the corner.

"What was that Josh?"

"It's just. Leo told me that he was going to propose to Annabeth , right now."

Annabeth was still in Leo's room when the group had started to round the corner.

"Leo? When are we going to tell everyone?"

"As soon as they ask." Leo started to laugh and then he started to cough.

"Leo...Leo are you okay do you need a nurse?"

"No..no I'm fine." He turned over seeing Annabeth with a 100 watt smile on her face. He mouthed the words _I love you _to her, because he really did. He started to kiss her, just as the President walked in.

"Oh sorry for um" said the President. Annabeth started to stand up, until the President motioned for her to sit back down. "Leo how are you feeling?"

"Good. Very good." Annabeth stood up.

"I think I'm going to go and check on Josh and Donna see if anything...yeah"

"Annabeth can I talk to you out in the hall?" C.J. asked.

"Sure." They walked out into the hallway and shut the door.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"Annabeth ...what was that? Were you..and Leo...?" Annabeth put her head down ashamed. She held up her hand to show C.J. her ring, afraid that she would scold her.

"Is that an engagement ring? Oh my god, OH MY GOD! Annabeth!" She grabbed Annabeth and gave her a big hug. _Does she know it's Leo? _Annabeth thought "Did he just ask you?" _I guess she does. _

"Yes he did." Annabeth started to blush.

"I didn't even...but when did you...how come no one ever noticed?"

"Don't know."

"Well I am very happy for you two. Who knows?"

"You, me and Leo."

"That's it? When do you plan on telling everyone?"

"When they ask"


	7. I couldn't be happier!

1Chapter 7: I couldn't be happier

"What? He's going to propose to Annabeth?"

"That's what he was talking to me about. He wanted my opinion on it."

"What did you say?"

"I asked him if he really loved her, and he said yes. I asked him if it would feel awkward with the large age difference, and he said that since they don't mind, no one else should."

"Should we.."

"Yeah" Josh and Donna picked up their jackets and made their way down the hallway.

C.J. put her arm around Annabeth and let her back into the hospital room. "Mr. President, First lady, Annabeth has an announcement to make." Annabeth came out from behind C.J.

"Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"C.J. asked dear. Well here it goes" Donna and Josh walked in, and no one noticed "A few months ago, Leo and I started seeing each other. We were going to tell you all after the election, but in light of recent events, we realized that, we don't have forever. So today I would like to announce that Leo McGarry and I...are engaged." Annabeth walked over to Leo and took his hand. "I hope you all understand." President Bartlett looked at Leo and simply said

"Do you two want to have a White House wedding?" Annabeth squealed and ran over to the President and was about to hug him when she noticed the secret service guards. She let down her arms. "It's okay Annabeth, you can hug me." Annabeth's smile returned to her face as she hugged the President and the First lady.

"Don't we get hugs too?" Donna asked.

"I didn't even see you two. Did you hear?"

"Yes we did! Come here!" Donna and Josh hugged Annabeth. They really were happy for them.

"One question" Leo made his way off the cot. "How come she gets all the hugs?" That was classic Leo, and they were all glad that he wasn't going away anytime soon. A cell phone started ringing, and everyone checked their pockets.

"It's me" Josh took his phone out into the hallway.

"I wonder what that's about." C.J. asked

"It might be about Texas." Annabeth offered. Leo put his arm around her.

"Okay thanks." Josh hung up his cell phone as he walked back into the door. "Leo..that was The Congressman...I am proud to tell you that you are going to become the Vice President and the Second Lady of the United States of America."

THE END! YAY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
